A Wish Come True
by juliagulia1017
Summary: Giftfic for clockwork starlight. There's only one thing Hinata has waited patiently for, and he's finally home for Christmas. SasuHina oneshot. Lemony, with just a hint of waff.


_Disclaimer: Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Song and lyrics are by Mariah Carey. _

_AN: Belated holiday wishes from me, and a very Happy Birthday to my favorite kunoichi, Hinata! Here's a Christmas fic I wrote for **clockwork starlight **for LiveJournal's Sunnyday Love Secret Santa gift exchange. Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree..."_

She sang somberly to herself as she settled under the covers of her down comforter. Though the song was supposed to be performed in a happy and upbeat manner, she couldn't find it in her heart to do so.

_"I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas-"_

She stopped.

With her enhanced eyes, she was able to detect the presence of a swift intruder trudging ever so lightly over the rooftops capped with freshly fallen snow, seconds before it quietly made its descent to the balcony just outside her bedroom.

On guard, and with her breath hitched in her throat, Hinata watched and waited as the window opened and closed with a light click. She was able to discern the body of a cloaked, masked figure standing at the foot of her bed through the pale moonlight that filtered through the sheer window hangings. He took a step forward, and as his now unmasked face came into view, she gasped. Her heart leapt and her knees weakened as their eyes met for the first time in what felt like ages.

He was home. He was finally home.

In the dark, she listened as her lover slid out of his mantle, unbuttoned his vest and sat next to her, feeling his intense gaze roam hungrily over her body. She felt the mattress shift as he leaned over to peel away the thick blanket that separated their bodies. She shivered, not from cold, but in anticipation. He had been away for far too long, and she had yearned for him since the day he left, fervently praying for his safe return.

"T-Turn the light on, please?" she whispered. "I- I want to see you. I want to s-see us- to see the way we l-look together."

The lamp flickered on, casting the room in a soft glow, and he turned back towards her, enchanting her with the gift of his rare smile. She pressed her cheek into his palm as he wiped away a stray tear. She didn't know she had been crying.

"How did you-"

"Shh." His lips were warm as they covered hers. They were possessive, but tolerated no argument to his right to kiss her- a long, lingering, deep kiss that stole any cohesive thought from her mind. "No time for questions, _Hime_. I've waited a long time for this," he said, as his hands made their way toward the hem of her nightgown.

Blushing, she acquiesced, whimpering as calloused, yet gentle fingers brushed across her heated skin, ridding her of the delicate silk fabric. His mouth was on hers again, his lips moving to her neck, caressing her until her responses grew louder. Unable to stop herself, her back arched away from the bed as his fervent lips worshipped her breasts, rolling his tongue over each sensitive peak. She cried as his hand made its descent down her flat stomach and, after insufferable ages of helpless yearning, to the honey-soaked satin-clad apex of her thighs. She lifted her hips to help facilitate the removal of the unwanted garment, gasping as he lowered his mouth to tease her, moving with an infuriatingly exquisite slowness towards her core. She cried out as she felt his tongue entering her, sobbing his name over and over as it pushed and probed her depths, finding the secret place inside her. Sweat glistened on her face but her eyes reflected nothing but the feeling of being washed away in a sea of ecstasy.

"More," she panted, frantically clawing the sheets as her senses went into overdrive. "Please... I want you."

He left the bed only long enough to get out of the rest of his clothes. When he drew her close again she uttered a soft moan as she felt his hardened nakedness against her thigh. This time, pale amethyst locked onto cool obsidian as he slid between her legs, her hands guiding him into her with an insistence that was impossible for him to resist. Her flesh stretched delicately around him, welcoming him eagerly as he slid deeply into her. Her hips bent forward, granting him deep access until she sheathed him fully. Her world broke into waves, matching his rhythm, and a great tide of pleasure took her and swept her away from the bed so that she was conscious of nothing but warm bliss. He brought her to the brink again and again, spending himself within her as she abandoned herself to another all-encompassing wave of fulfillment.

Slowly, through the tender afterglow, she found herself nestled in his strong arms, and he was smiling down at her.

"Tadaima. Merry Christmas, Hinata."

"Okaeri," she replied lovingly, listening to the steady drum of her husband's heartbeat. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke.

"Merry Christmas."

_

* * *

_

_"Kibalicious" and "Hair Apparent" will be updated in a few days, just to give anyone interested a heads-up. If anyone feels that the material presented in this fic was too... explicit, please let me know so I can edit the contents or remove it entirely. Thanks!_


End file.
